Through the Years
by rainediamond
Summary: Post-Gaea family fluff with some of our favorite demigods and creatures. Percabeth Parenting centric. Percy and Annabeth have been together forever, through thick and thin, and now through three kids. FLUFF! Warning: contains gay couples as well as hetero.


A/N: Hi guys, here is a little fluffy bit about Percy and Annabeth as parents. Please R&R, but no flames. Criticism is fine, as long as it is constructive.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus is not mine. These characters belong to Rick Riordan.

The first child is always the hardest. In the beginning, the sleepless nights and diapers never seem to end, but by the time people get to their second child, they tend to get the hang of things. Three kids, and they're pros.

That's how Percy would summarize his earlier days as a dad. The first daughter, Andromeda, nicknamed Andy, was the worst. She kept he and Annabeth up for months with her tiny, precious cries. Every night, Percy would crack his eyes open, kick off the sheets, and go to the nursery.

The little blonde baby could cry for hours without rest; it defied every parenting book Annabeth had read, and sometimes Percy could swear it was Hera's fault that Andy refused to sleep through the night. Maybe the goddess of family was getting a kick out of this up on Olympus. Every night, Andy would need comforting, and Percy couldn't help but wonder if, maybe it was spiders like the ones that tormented Annabeth as a child. Maybe legacies of Athena were afraid of them too.

Percy would always resort to the thing Andy liked best, water. By bending the water around his little princess, she would become mesmerized and eventually drift off to sleep again. He had a feeling that Poseidon's powers must be in his little princess because she was innately calmer in the water, and she could even control it a bit.

He laughed, thinking about her bath when she was six months. He and Annabeth were both home, and when he went into the little restroom, he found Annabeth and everything else soaking wet except for Andy. Somehow she was dry.

"Your daughter got me soaking wet," Annabeth growled as she handed Andy to Percy. From then on, Percy was in charge of baths since Annabeth couldn't manipulate the water to actually bathe the baby.

Their second child was a little boy who they named Caspian. He may have had Annabeth's nose, but his hair was black like Percy's, and his eyes were the same beautiful ocean color as his father and sister's eyes. Caspian wasn't really an easier baby, but by the time he was born, Percy and Annabeth had figured out how to deal with colicky babies.

Cas was always very fast to learn and he started walking a month before Andy had. By the time he was two, Cas had already started forming sentences. Percy found it a little eerie, but Annabeth and her father assured him that she had been the same way. Like Andy, Cas couldn't get wet unless he wanted to, but he could not do anything else water related.

The last child Percy and Annabeth had was another little girl, this one had beautiful black curls and startling gray eyes, every bit as piercing as Athena's. She was named Serena since she was the most peaceful baby every. Her parents were prepared for the worst, but they got the best. Serena stayed very calm and peaceful until age two. When she hit the 'terrible twos', Percy and Annabeth would have traded all of her easiness in the beginning to not have a tyrannical toddler ruling the house. When she had a tantrum, Grandma Sally was the only one who could control Serena. Paul and Sally came to visit the family in New Athens pretty frequently. It had been hard in the beginning since mortals aren't supposed to get through the barrier, but Hecate managed to specifically allow Sally, Paul, and Frederick. Annabeth would never admit it to her dad, but she never wanted her step-mother there anyway.

When Serena was three, Cas was five, and Andy was eight, the family made a trip to New Rome to visit Hazel and Frank. Cas immediately took a liking to their son, Sammy. The two powerful legacies spent most of the vacation exploring the countryside, annoying Terminus, and exploring their powers.

Cas could envision structures and schematics, and then Sammy would use his geokinesis to construct forts according to the plans. Andy liked talking to Auntie Reyna and hearing about what it was like to be praetor of New Rome, and Serena stayed with the adults mostly, but if not, she would be watched by a doting Uncle Nico who happened to be in New Rome at the time.

Nico would never admit it, but he really loved kids, and they loved him despite his death aura. Nico still travelled a lot, but he always made time for the kids of his friends and family. He frequently looked after the Jackson kids and Sammy. And soon after, he started to look after his new niece.

A few months after the visit to New Rome, Hazel gave birth to a little girl who was named Emily Marie after their mothers. Em, as she was called for short, was beautiful like her mother, and she had Frank's powers.

When the Jacksons returned to Camp Half-Blood, Percy was more than a little surprised to see Clarisse back with Chris, and even more surprised to find that they had kids. Clarisse and Chris had had twin boys, Jesse and Chase. Both had Clarisse's toughness, but their father's mischievous eyes. Percy had a feeling they would be the ones to follow in the footsteps of the Stoll brothers.

As years passed, the family grew. Tyson and Ella had a little girl who was named Annalise. She had Tyson's fluffy brown locks, Ella's sharp features, and two soft, baby-brown eyes. Annalise was bullied a lot in the beginning, but when Andy began using the lake at Camp to knock some sense into people, Annalise was left alone, and she even made some friends with the Naiads and Dryads. Like Tyson, she was an excellent worker in the forge, so the Hephaestus cabin quickly accepted her among them, and like Ella, she had a perfect memory. This made her a big hit among the Athena campers.

When Andy turned fifteen, Percy nearly had a heart attack, because when the day came, Jason and Piper's son, Derek, asked her out. Percy's world shattered as he realized his baby girl was growing up. She wouldn't need him soon, and so he started to become overprotective of Serena.

Annabeth didn't approve, but Percy would talk to their ten year old about how men were terrible, nasty things, and not to leave Daddy alone. Serena would always play along for Percy's sake, everyone assumed. But, it came as a surprise to everyone when she chose to join the Hunters when she, herself, turned fifteen.

By that time, Andy was engaged to Derek (much to Percy's chagrin) and Cas had come out, and he and Sammy had started dating. Serena had never wanted a real relationship, and she loved her independence, so she swore off men and began hunting alongside Aunt Thalia.

One night shortly before coming out, Cas had given Nico a heart attack by asking, "How did you know you were in love with Dad?" There was no malice, just curiosity, but Nico still dropped his coffee mug, sending the warm liquid across the tile floors.

After cleaning up the mess, Nico tentatively began explaining how he first met Percy, and how he fell in love with him despite Bianca's death. He explained the feelings he had kept hidden for so long, and Cas just listened.

When Nico finished Cas sat in silence for a moment. "Uncle Nico, I think I'm in love with Sammy."

Nico gave him a tentative smile. "Then why don't we come out together?"

Cas had been nervous, but that Sunday, when the whole family was gathered for dinner, Cas and Nico stood up and came out.

Nico felt like a weight had been lifted, even if he could never have Percy, he would always love him, and seeing his family, he was happy, and at ease.

Not even a week after Cas confessed, Sammy and he began dating. Hazel and Annabeth often conspired to nudge their sons closer together, and while they found it really embarrassing, it was nice to know that their moms were more than fine with it.

Percy continued to love Nico and Cas even after the announcement. It didn't change a thing, they were still his family, and nothing they did could ever make Percy forget that.

Nico soon began to see people, but none of his relationships really worked out until he met Alabaster C. Torrington. Both understood what it felt like to have been the outsider, and they could understand each other better than anyone else. The only thing they disagreed on was Percy. Nico was still very close to, and very defensive of Percy, while Alabaster would have been happy never to see the son of Poseidon again.

Eventually Alabaster warmed up to Percy, especially when he found out that Percy was the reason the gods let him return to Camp and not spend the rest of his life in exile.

When Andy was twenty-two, she and Derek got married, and Percy cried. Annabeth congratulated the newlyweds over the wild sobs Percy let out.

"My little princess is all grown up," he whined. "And the other one will never grow up!"

"I know," Annabeth sighed. She gave him a sweet kiss. "Believe me, Seaweed Brain, I know."

Percy was taken aback by the genuine look in her eyes.

At the brunch the day after the wedding, Andromeda and Derek sat, hand-in-hand, surrounded by their family. Percy and Annabeth sat near Hazel and Frank, the girls were probably planning the next date for Sammy and Cas. The boys were relaxing at a table with Em and Annalise, and further back sat the Hunters. Nico and Alabaster were seated beside Jason and Piper. To Piper's left was her other son, Simon, and beside him was her father. Leo was sitting beside Tyson and Ella, his hands were rapidly assembling some trinket or another, and his lips turned up as he gave Calypso a gentle smile.

Andromeda looked out across the room, her green eyes twinkling like the stars. Gently squeezing Derek's hand, the new Mrs. Grace tapped her knife to the side of her glass.

The gentle chime silenced the crowd. Andy gave them a brilliant smile as she raised her glass. "Here's to family."

"To family," the gathering echoed. Family.

The End.

A/N: I really prefer Percico or Percicobeth to Nicobaster, but for this story, that's what happened. So this is just a cute little bit about the post-Gaea lives of some of our heroes. It is Percabeth-centric, but I tried to include others. This story was a little different because it was more a summary than a detailed story, so let me know what you thought. I am working on another, longer Percicobeth fic, and also a Frazel/ Uncle Nico one with more on Emily Marie Zhang. Please review and favorite. Your feedback is appreciated!


End file.
